super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dao Scourge
The Great Enemy of the Ultra Editors Note: This is meant to be a parody and meta The single greatest force of Vandals the Editors have ever faced, the Dao Scourge, is known also as The Dead Army, or simply the Scourge. A host, almost without numbering, they are a menagerie of robots, who are often walking menageries of other robotic parts and even technology. They are the scourge of worlds and rampage across space slaughtering all they call 'Xenos'. The only one among them who is not a robot is the one known as Lord Dao, who refers to himself as the 'Edgelord'. They have long terrorized other Wiki Sectors and have now turned their attention to the Ultra Fan Wiki. Nature Each number of the Scourge, is unique to itself, as each is a misshapen collection of different robotic parts, and even different technologies. They vary in size and shape but each is animated by a sphere of sickly green chaotic energy called Daorium. These 'sparks' are what animates and gives these hunks of metal sentience and life. The source of this energy is highly suspected to be Dao. Even their ships are like this, while all bearing the same basic design, an oval, in terms of shape, they are several ovals fused together at random into a rough oval shape, with different numbers of engine pods and bumps and rear engines for each individual ship. Among these are the Dao Stars, gargantuan ships created by the salvaging of broken fleets into one massive but barely functioning ship. The only real defense this sort of ship bares is its sheer mass. Another thing of note, is that their ships are powered by their collective will. All Scourge Mechanoids are unknowingly linked creating a sort of psychic field when a group comes together. If they believe in something enough, then the psychic field acts to make it so. It is why their baffling and often counter-productive ship designs are so dangerous and why they immediately begin to fall apart when enough of their crew are slain. This phenomenon is called the Linkage. The Dead Host * Scrapling: A small spider like drone, that is barely sentient, they serve as repair drones for more important robots and spies. They usually attack in mass, mauling their victims. * Genericons: The average Scourge Soldier, they vary from human to rather tall * Chicken Walkers: Turrets/Weapons platforms of some sort, moving about on two or three robotic legs. * Hulcons: Giant mechanoid sized mechanical beasts, often shaped like a gorilla, a large cat or a spider. * Murder Bots: Hulcon sized masses of Genericons, fused together. They are slow moving monstrosities with one arm being reduce to a leg. Their main head always sits atop a metallic spinal column. * Otaku Marines: Corrupted former Editors The Shining Convoy Once in a while a mechanoid comes online as more than a senseless murder machine (though they still basically are...). Once in a while their forms are not as random as chance, and actually follow a mostly singular design. While there is always an odd limb out, they are sentient and serve as Dao's commanders. What makes them truly dangerous is not their sentience, it is the fact that they can tap into the Linkage for abilities such as telekinesis, electrical bolts, flight and such. The only things resistant to their powers are the Ultra Editors, due the Specium in their bodies. When a Convoy comes online, its first act is fratricide. Using its command of the Linkage, it consumes the souls of its nearby brethren and draws upon their now vacant shells assimilating them to reach some level of 'completion'. This act is done instinctively, and usually end when they have reach true sentience List of members * Pending Category:Armies Category:Factions Category:Parody Category:SolZen321